godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamar Davis
'''Lamar Davis '''is a member of the Chamberlain Gangster Families and one of the founders of the Forum Drive Families set, which is small and effectively a subsidiary of the CGF. Davis was formerly an employee of the credit fraud master and car dealer Simeon Yetarian, but continued to work with car theft (such as stealing oil tankers) and assisted his friend Franklin Clinton in his gang activities. Biography Lamar Davis was born in 1987 in Compton, California, United States to an African-American family. Davis became a member of the Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF) set of The Families street gang in nearby Los Angeles, and he grew up alongside fellow CGF member Franklin Clinton. Lamar was heavily involved in criminal activities, while Franklin later rejected the idea of gang life being a good life. Meanwhile, Lamar was connected to drug pusher Gerald Ward. Ward was involved in the sale of cocaine in Compton and the Baldwin Village neighborhoods of L.A., and Lamar helped him out by recruiting some new criminals into the family in 2013. Some of these included Jacob Mendelhaus and his father Mark Mendelhaus, Jack Speed, and Bob Smith, in addition to hundreds of other wannabe criminals that just came to California. Lamar also gave his own jobs to them, mainly involving the theft of oil tankers for him. He fenced the oil, which was in very high demand at the time, and got his own money, while he was forced to give a cut of the income to the errand people. Also in 2013, Lamar worked with Franklin in boosting cars for Simeon Yetarian, an Armenian-American car dealer who worked with credit fraud to give him more money. Lamar and Franklin were his only two employees, and Lamar was angered when Simeon made Franklin "employee of the month" and not him. Lamar and Franklin both stole a bike from the Vagos in Verona Beach for Simeon, but Lamar retaliated for the employee of the month scandal by stealing the bike. After Franklin and Lamar were fired because Franklin was forced by Michael DeSanta to crash a car through Simeon's dealership window, Lamar gave Franklin the bike. Later, Lamar and Franklin worked for OG Harold Joseph ("Stretch"), who was just released from prison. They kidnapped rival Ballas OG D for their own purposes, hoping to get ransom money, but because Lamar called the Ballas on his cell phone, the LAPD were able to track the signal. They were forced to release D, and when Stretch told them to accompany him to a drug deal at Rogers Scrapyard in La Puerta, they had to do the deal with D. However, D arranged an ambush, forcing them to kill him and escape both the Ballas and the police. After doing that, Lamar was dropped off at his home, and Franklin fled. Lamar decided to make some snaps by working for billionaire Devin Weston in some car thefts with Franklin, although they were not paid for the thefts upfront - instead, Devin invested their money in funds. Lamar was dismayed by this, and soon after, he was nearly killed when a drug deal on Grove Street along with Franklin and Franklin's friend Trevor Phillips went wrong. They escaped the Ballas and police again, and Lamar became friends with Trevor. Later on, he was kidnapped by OG Stretch in hopes of forcing Franklin into an ambush (Stretch was angered at Franklin's hatred of him due to Stretch's lack of respect for them). Franklin, Trevor, and Michael rescued him after killing all of the Ballas, and Lamar was dropped off back at his house. Towards the end of 2013, Franklin called Lamar for one final urgent task: he needed him to help Michael, Trevor, and him in their plan to take down Devin Weston and Stretch in addition to a few additional enemies of theirs (Wei Cheng, Tao Cheng, and Steve Haines). They planned to ambush all of Steve Haines' FBI and SWAT troopers in a foundry in Murrieta Heights and kill all of Devin Weston's Merryweather mercenaries sent there as well, and Lamar covered them from outside of the foundry. He helped them kill all of the men sent to get them, and after the ambush was over, Lamar returned home while the others took care of their enemies, including Stretch. With Stretch dead, the Ballas were off Lamar's back and he did not have to go into hiding, which he would have had to do if Stretch was still alive and the Ballas still had a price on his head. Afterwards, Lamar continued to hang out with Franklin in friendship activities, although they were not involved in any criminal activities together. Category:Gangsters Category:Americans Category:CGF Category:Yetarian Category:1977 births